Unplanned Love (Sequel of Unconditional Love ChanBaek vers)
by rizd.o12
Summary: Summary for last chapter: Sebuah cinta yang tidak direncanakan, namun pada akhirnya bisa diterima tanpa syarat \ CHANBAEK with KAISOO of EXO \ THREESHOT \ LIL BIT YAOI \ DLDR
1. Chapter 1 Awkward

**Title: Unplanned Love (Sequel of Unconditional Love ChanBaek vers.)**

**Pairing: ChanBaek with KaiSoo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length: Threeshot [1/3]**

**Summary for chapter 1: Mereka adalah dua manusia yang selalu terlihat canggung saat bertemu. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa duo _happy virus _itu justru terlihat kikuk satu sama lain**

**Note: LITTLE BIT YAOI \ NO GENDER SWITCH \ NO PLAGIAT \ DLDR**

**Dan inilah sequel dari Unconditional Love. di sequelnya ini KaiSoo tetep eksis kok walaupun fokusnya kali ini lebih ke ChanBaek**

**..**

**CHAPTER 1**

**- Awkward -**

**..**

* * *

Pernikahan. Sebuah ikatan suci yang tidak hanya menyatukan dua raga untuk bersama hingga akhir hayat, tapi juga menyatukan dua hati itu saling mencintai dalam suka dan duka selamanya.

Pernikahan. Sebuah ikatan sakral yang tidak hanya menyatukan dua insan untuk menempuh hidup baru, tapi juga menyatukan dua keluarga untuk mengikat tali persaudaraan.

Pernikahan adalah hal yang indah. Idaman bagi setiap insan di dunia. Acara pernikahan biasanya bahkan sudah disiapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Hal itu supaya acara pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar dan meninggalkan kesan mendalam bagi dua mempelai dan juga dua keluarga besar.

Harapan untuk memiliki acara pernikahan yang indah dan berkesan itu jugalah yang membuat sosok Do Kyungsoo rela jungkir balik belakangan ini untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya si bungsu Do itu yang harus banting tulang, tapi keseluruhan keluarga Do dan keluarga calon suami Kyungsoo juga ikut bersusah payah menyiapkan segalanya sejak dua bulan lalu.

Lalu, siapa yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi calon suami Kyungsoo? Kita akan menguping pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berikut ini untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Eh? Ada Baekhyun? Tentu saja! Pria cantik itu sedang memandangi Kyungsoo yang kini menutup rapat wajahnya dengan masker. Itu juga salah satu persiapan Kyungsoo menjelang pernikahannya besok lusa. Ia tentu ingin tampil cantik, 'kan?

"Kau itu sudah cantik, Soo. Untuk apa mengotori wajahmu dengan benda lengket itu? Kau bahkan jadi tidak leluasa untuk membuka mulut, 'kan?" cibir Baekhyun dengan nada malas karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo sibuk mengurusi wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mendesis sebal, selanjutnya mulai membuka mulutnya sedikit untuk berbicara. "Sudah tahu aku tidak leluasa untuk membuka mulut, tapi tetap saja mengajakku bicara!" Kyungsoo balas mencibir. Ia bicara dengan hanya membuka mulutnya sedikit. Kalau ia membuka mulutnya terlalu lebar, bisa dipastikan masker yang dipakainya langsung pecah.

"Siapa suruh kau menggunakan benda bau itu, huh? Aku saja merasa mual karena baunya!" Baekhyun tak mau kalah. "Chanyeol itu sudah sangat mencintaimu, dan ia akan semakin jatuh dalam pesonamu jika melihatmu bertambah cantik," lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. Tak menyadari bahwa gerakan itu membuat maskernya mulai retak. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Chanyeol semakin mencintaiku? Kau cemburu, Byun _eonni?" _goda Kyungsoo.

"_Ish_! Apanya yang cemburu? Kami berdua sama-sama pria!" Baekhyun mengelak. "Kalau Chanyeol semakin mencintaimu, ia akan semakin sulit untuk merelakanmu menikah dengan Jongin. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

Nah! Sudah tahu 'kan siapa yang akhirnya akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo? Yap! Kim Jongin adalah calon suami Kyungsoo. Mereka akan segera menikah meskipun keduanya belum lulus kuliah. Mereka sudah merasa siap, jadi belum lulus kuliah pun tak jadi masalah. Toh kemungkinan semester depan mereka sudah lulus. Jadi, pernikahan itu benar-benar tak masalah

"Chanyeol sudah merelakanku, _oppa. _Ia baik-baik saja. Bahkan belakangan ini kau dan dia sering bersama dan tertawa bahagia. Ia sudah tidak terluka lagi," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kami berdua sering bersama karena dua sahabatku yang _super_ _idiot _sedang sibuk. Jongdae dengan klub _vocal-_nya, dan Tao dengan klub _wushu-_nya. Lalu kau juga selalu menempel pada Jongin. Jadilah Chanyeol dan aku sering bersama karena kami sama-sama kesepian," terang Baekhyun. "Jujur saya ya, kami tak pernah akrab sebelumnya," imbuhnya.

Kembali dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut. Retakan masker di dahinya semakin terlihat jelas, tapi gadis itu tak juga sadar. "Maksudmu? Kalian berdua tidak akrab sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kami sudah saling kenal sejak masa _high school. _Dia adalah _hoobae-_ku, tapi rasanya ia selalu canggung denganku. Dulu ketika ia bicara padaku, ia selalu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Sampai sekarang pun ia kadang seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu _awkward _denganku."

Kyungsoo kini yang mengangguk tanda mengerti penjelasan Baekhyun. "Tapi Chanyeol itu pria yang baik. Aku harap kalian bisa bersahabat mulai sekarang. Aku ingin _oppa _menjaga Chanyeol untukku, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi milik Jongin seutuhnya dan tak bisa selalu menjaga Chanyeol."

Giliran Baekhyun yang mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa aku?" tanyanya. "Kau cari saja wanita yang bisa menjadi istrinya kelak, lalu wanita itu yang akan menjaga Chanyeol," sambungnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. "Tidak tidak," ujarnya. "Aku belum menemukan wanita yang tepat untuk Chanyeol."

"Kau bisa menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan dosen muda di kampus kita. Kau tahu Sandara Park?" Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol selalu mengikuti wanita itu saat pertama kali wanita itu mengajar di kampus kita. Ia seperti seorang _maniac!"_ lanjut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Ia hanya mengidolakan, bukan mencintai. Kau harus tahu bedanya, Byun _oppa."_

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Lalu kau pikir Chanyeol mencintaiku sampai-sampai kau menitipkannya padaku? _He's straight, _Soo..."

"Tapi ia pernah mencintai seorang mantan pria, dan ke-_lurus-_annya perlu dipertanyakan," Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. Menertawakan ucapannya sendiri, dan masker di pipinya mulai retak.

"Berhenti membicarakan masa lalumu, Soo. Kami semua sudah menerimamu tanpa syarat, jadi kau lupakan saja masa lalumu itu," ujar Baekhyun gemas. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Kyungsoo masih saja membicarakan masa lalunya.

Kyungsoo merengut sebal. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan bertambahlah retakan masker di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba dua sosok mungil itu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dari luar, lalu muncullah sosok Jongin dengan cengiran lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Halo, nona-nona!" sapanya penuh semangat.

Baekhyun langsung mendelik pada calon suami Kyungsoo itu. Bahkan ia langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi. "Apa kau bilang, Kim? Kau tidak lihat hari ini aku tampil _manly?" _tanya Baekhyun. Dua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, dan matanya menatap Jongin tajam.

Jongin berjuang keras menahan tawanya, kemudian ia meneliti penampilan Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Baekhyun mengenakan sepasang _sneakers _berwarna putih. _Ok. _Itu cukup _manly _meskipun ukurannya sangat mungil. Kemudian mata Jongin beralih ke _skinny jeans _putih yang membalut kaki ramping Baekhyun. Sumpah demi apa? _Skinny jeans _itu terlalu ketat untuk dipakai _seorang-pria-manly! _Tapi baiklah. Anggap saja celana ketat itu tetap _manly —_walaupun dengan sangat terpaksa-_._ Mata Jongin memilih untuk meninggalkan kaki Baekhyun, kemudian beralih memandang kaos berkerah warna _pink _yang terlihat cukup ketat di tubuh kurus Baekhyun. Ditekankan sekali lagi! _KAOS-PINK-KETAT. _Jongin berani bersumpah demi Kim Namgil —ayahnya- bahwa penampilan Baekhyun SANGAT TIDAK _MANLY!_

Apalagi ketika Jongin memandang wajah Baekhyun, maka ia kembali merasa merinding. "Kau memakai _lip gloss _warna _pink__, hyung?" _tanya Jongin. Baekhyun tak kuasa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Kau juga memakai _eyeliner _dan memakai bedak 'kan, _hyung?" _kembali Jongin bertanya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"A-aku hanya memakai BB _cream, _bodoh!" bentak Baekhyun tak terima. Wajahnya sudah merah padam karena merasa dipermalukan oleh seorang Kim Jongin.

Jongin akhirnya tertawa keras dengan suara khasnya. "Hahaha! Gayamu sama sekali tidak _manly, hyung! _Aku sudah mengenalmu selama tiga tahun, dan kau belum pernah terlihat _manly _meskipun hanya untuk satu detik. Kau itu terlalu cantik! Sangat cantik malah!" Jongin masih terus tertawa. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya tajam sembari memajukan bibirnya. Membuat retakan masker di wajahnya semakin parah.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kim! Kyungsoo akan menyesal sudah memilihmu sebagai suaminya!" dan setelah berkata demikian, Baekhyun melangkah cepat keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo tanpa berpamitan pada si empunya kamar. Barangkali Baekhyun sudah merasa hilang muka karena terlalu malu.

Jongin masih tertawa sembari memandang kepergian Baekhyun. Ia bahkan memegangi perutnya karena terlalu heboh tertawa. Pria tampan itu memang sulit untuk berhenti jika sudah terlanjur tertawa. Padahal aslinya Jongin itu sulit untuk tertawa. Ya~ anggap saja itu adalah sebuah karakter istimewa Jongin.

"Byun _oppa _benar, aku akan menyesal karena sudah memilihmu, Kim!" suara beraura dingin milik Kyungsoo membuat Jongin refleks mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Kyungsoo berhasil membuat calon suaminya berhenti tertawa.

Jongin sontak menoleh pada calon istrinya, dan pria _tan _itu hanya bisa _nyengir_ sok polos. "Kau kenapa jadi berasap begitu, sayang?" tanyanya.

"Kau bilang Byun _oppa _cantik, huh? Bahkan terlalu cantik? Ah~ kau mulai menyukai Byun _oppa _rupanya," ucap Kyungsoo. Matanya masih tetap memicing tajam pada Jongin.

Jongin yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo langsung melotot lucu. "Apa kau bilang? Menyukai Baekhyun _hyung?" _tanyanya. Kyungsoo diam. Ia bahkan kini sudah memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin, dan beberapa detik berikutnya Jongin terlihat menyeringai setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Kau cemburu, hm?"

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, tapi ia tetap tak berpaling untuk menghadap Jongin. Ia tetap diam.

"Soo-_ya~" _Jongin mulai merajuk. Ia lalu tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyungsoo tetap tak bersuara. Kemudian Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya agar bisa memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo kaget, tapi ia diam. Bahkan saat ia merasakan Jongin membelai rambut sebahunya, ia masih diam. "Aku mencintaimu. Hanya mencintaimu. Dua bulan yang lalu aku melamarmu sekaligus meyakinkanmu, dan kini segalanya masih sama, sayang. Tak ada yang berubah meskipun ada wanita yang lebih cantik darimu. Kau tetap yang terbaik untukku, _baby."_

Kyungsoo luluh. Dua tangannya akhirnya terangkat dan mendarat di punggung lebar Jongin. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin. Kau cinta pertamaku, dan aku takut kehilangan dirimu," ucapnya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar perkataan jujur Kyungsoo. "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Soo. Walaupun kau bukan cinta pertamaku, tapi aku janji akan menjadikanmu yang terakhir. Menjadikanmu sebagai pelabuhan bahtera hatiku. Kau percaya?" Jongin bisa merasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa wajahmu pecah, Soo?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Bukan wajahku yang pecah, Jong _pabo! _Tapi maskerku yang pecah," ucapnya. Sedetik kemudian, Kyungsoo baru menyadari hal yang janggal dari ucapannya sendiri. Ia melepas pelukan Jongin dengan paksa, kemudian menatap cermin yang ada di belakangnya. Seketika matanya membulat. "ASTAGA! MASKERKU HANCUR!"

**..**

* * *

**_©Unplanned Love_**

* * *

**..**

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun keluar dari kediaman keluarga Do dengan muka masam. Apalagi tadi di dalam ia sempat bertemu dengan Minho —yang baru kemarin kembali dari New York-, dan putra kedua keluarga Do itu menertawakan wajahnya yang kusut. Benar-benar! Tidak ada satupun manusia waras di rumah itu!

Baekhyun baru akan membuka pintu mobilnya saat ia melihat Chanyeol baru saja memasuki pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Do. Seperti biasa, pria raksasa itu tersenyum canggung padanya. Membuat Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti kenapa pria itu tampak tak _luwes _ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"Hai, Baekhyun," sapa Chanyeol pada teman sekelasnya itu. Meskipun Baekhyun lebih tua darinya, tapi ia tak pernah memanggil Baekhyun dengan embel-embel '_hyung' _sejak mereka berada di tingkat yang sama di kampus. Dulu saat Baekhyun masih menjadi _sunbae-_nya, ia masih menggunakan embel-embel itu. Tapi kini embel-embel itu hilang begitu saja. Bukan karena mereka berdua akrab, tapi sepertinya karena Chanyeol tertular virus 'kurang ajar' milik Bang Minsoo. Teman karibnya selain Kyungsoo di kampus itu tak pernah memanggil Baekhyun dengan embel-embel '_hyung' _walaupun Baekhyun lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Minsoo dan Chanyeol bukan hanya sama-sama pria 92-_line, _tapi mereka sama-sama lahir di bulan November. Tak heran jika mereka sama-sama gila.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk saat melihat penampilan Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya memakai celana _jeans _selutut dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna biru tua. Gaya rumahan seorang Park Chanyeol yang entah kenapa terlihat —sedikit- _sexy _di mata Baekhyun.

"Hai juga, Chanyeol. Mau bertemu Kyungsoo? Di dalam sedang ada Jongin juga," Baekhyun membalas sapaan Chanyeol. Sedetik kemudian si Byun bisa melihat raut kecewa Chanyeol. "Ehm..kau baik-baik saja, 'kan? Jangan bilang kau masih belum rela melepas Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "A-apa kau bilang? Haha. Omong kosong! Tentu saja aku sudah rela melepasnya. Lagipula, aku bisa apa kalau aku belum rela melepasnya?" tanya Chanyeol seraya tersenyum miris. Mungkin pria tinggi semampai itu memang belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan Kyungsoo. Itu wajar karena Chanyeol sudah sangat lama menyimpan hatinya untuk Kyungsoo, dan akan sedikit sulit ketika ia harus mengeluarkan hatinya dari ruang penyimpanan.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu kiri Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kau bisa merebutnya, Yeol," goda Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum konyol pada pria yang beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Jongin bisa gila kalau calon istrinya aku rebut padahal besok lusa mereka akan menikah," ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum lembut. "Oh iya, Baek. Kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk pernikahan mereka?" akhirnya Chanyeol memilih untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Belum," jawab Baekhyun sembari menggelengkan kepalanya imut. Membuat Chanyeol refleks mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusak rambut hitam Baekhyun yang panjangnya mulai menyentuh bagian bawah leher.

"Kurasa kau perlu memotong rambutmu, Baek," kata Chanyeol. Tangannya kembali ia jauhkan dari kepala Baekhyun. "Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis dengan rambut sepanjang ini," lanjutnya seraya terkekeh geli. Ia penasaran kenapa Baekhyun tidak memotong rambutnya padahal rambut itu sudah terlalu panjang untuk ukuran pria.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kembali ke topik pembicaraan awal. Kau sendiri sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk mereka?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku juga belum," jawabnya sambil _nyengir_ aneh. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi bersama untuk mencarikan mereka hadiah? Kau mau tidak?" lanjutnya setelah menemukan sebuah ide.

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab. Ia masih terus menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat semangat sekali. Ia masih ragu. Belakangan ini mungkin dirinya dan Chanyeol lumayan sering bersama, tapi tetap saja mereka belum pernah berpergian berdua. Baekhyun takut kalau nantinya mereka hanya akan saling canggung seperti sekarang. Tidak seru sekali 'kan kalau seperti itu?

"Baek? Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun karena Baekhyun terus menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kosong.

"_Ne? _Ah~ _nan gwaenchana. _Kurasa idemu tadi tidak terlalu buruk. Kita bisa pergi bersama besok," akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menerima ide Chanyeol.

"_Jinjja? _Kau mau pergi bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol untuk meyakinkan, dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kepala. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku besok menjemputmu di rumahmu, _ne?"_

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja merona mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Kenapa Chanyeol memperlakukannya layaknya seorang gadis? Bukankah biasanya seorang pria bertanya seperti itu jika berhadapan dengan seorang gadis? Tapi kenapa Chanyeol bertanya begitu pada Baekhyun?

Baekhyun tak mau berspekulasi. Ia akhirnya hanya mengangguk kecil. Menerima tawaran Chanyeol yang ingin menjemputnya di rumah.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unplanned Love_**

* * *

**..**

Baekhyun melangkah riang saat memasuki rumahnya. Pembicaraan ringannya bersama Chanyeol di depan rumah Kyungsoo tadi entah mengapa membuatnya bersemangat.

Tapi langkah riang Baekhyun terhenti begitu pria mungil berwajah imut itu sampai di ruang tengah rumahnya yang tak terlalu besar.

Senyuman yang dari tadi melekat di wajah Baekhyun juga menguap entah kemana saat melihat pemandangan menyedihkan di depannya.

Perlahan Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Bergerak pelan mendekati seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk meringkuk di atas sofa. Baekhyun akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di samping wanita yang penampilannya berantakan itu.

"_Eomma.." _Baekhyun memanggil sosok dewasa yang ternyata adalah ibunya itu.

Sang ibu menatap Baekhyun lama, kemudian air matanya meleleh turun hingga ke pipi. "Jihyun-_ah..._akhirnya kau pulang, sayang. Kenapa hari ini kau pergi tanpa berpamitan pada _eomma, _sayang?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Sering sekali seperti ini. Sering sekali nama 'Jihyun' keluar dari bibir ibunya setiap kali ibunya itu melihat dirinya. "Aku Baekhyun, _eomma. _Bukan Jihyun," Baekhyun bicara lirih. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi sang _eomma._

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Jihyun-_ah," _ibu Baekhyun meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau itu Jihyun. Putri kesayangan _eomma. _Jangan tinggalkan _eomma _lagi," tiba-tiba ibu Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Mau tak mau Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu untuk menenangkan ibunya yang masih menangis. Baekhyun sendiri juga tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya. Akhirnya pasangan ibu dan anak itu menangis bersama sambil berpelukan.

Eomma_...sampai kapan _eomma _akan seperti ini? Aku bukan Byun Jihyun! Aku Byun Baekhyun!_

**..**

* * *

**_©Unplanned Love_**

* * *

**..**

Hari telah berganti. Hari ini adalah H-1 menjelang pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang telah dibuat kemarin, hari ini Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Chanyeol memang sudah tahu alamat rumah Baekhyun sejak lama, tapi ini adalah kali pertama pria bertelinga lebar itu mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Byun.

Chanyeol sempat kaget saat ia melihat wanita yang membukakan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Mata wanita itu sembab, dan badannya kurus. Wanita itu mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Mata Chanyeol sempat berkeliling ke seluruh ruangan. Rumah Baekhyun memang tidak besar. Tak terlalu banyak barang mewah juga disana.

Memang keluarga Byun bukan tergolong keluarga kaya. Mereka hanya keluarga kelas menengah saja. Tapi itu tak masalah untuk Baekhyun. Ia mensyukuri semuanya. Apalagi setelah tahun lalu ia mendapat sebuah mobil baru hasil jerih payah sang ayah. Ya~ bukan mobil mahal memang. Tapi itu sudah cukup bagus untuknya. Meskipun Baekhyun sering merasa sedih apabila mengingat sejarah mobil itu.

"Apa kau kekasih Jihyun? Aku adalah ibu Jihyun. Jihyun sangat pintar memilih kekasih. Kau sangat tampan!" wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung Baekhyun itu akhirnya bicara.

Chanyeol menoleh pada ibu Baekhyun dan mengernyit bingung. "Maaf bibi. Saya adalah teman Baekhyun. Nama saya Park Chanyeol. Saya tidak tahu siapa itu Jihyun," Chanyeol berusaha bicara dengan sopan.

"Tidak usah malu. Mengaku saja kalau kau adalah kekasih Jihyun. Kau bisa memanggilku '_eomma' _karena aku merestui hubunganmu dengan Jihyun," kembali ibu Baekhyun bicara dengan nada ceria.

Chanyeol baru saja akan membalas ucapan ibu Baekhyun, tapi ia urungkan saat dirinya melihat Baekhyun berjalan memasuki ruang tamu. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat aura tegang di antara Chanyeol dan ibunya.

"Jihyun-_ah! _Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengenalkan kekasihmu ini pada _eomma?" _tanya ibu Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam di tempat, dan kini ibunya berdiri lalu mendekatinya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengamati anaknya secara detail. "Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti ini? Dimana gaun merah muda yang kemarin _eomma _berikan untukmu?" kembali ibu Baekhyun bertanya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat begitu mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu. Chanyeol yang melihat ekspresi duka Baekhyun langsung mengernyit bingung. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun terlihat begitu sedih.

"Aku berangkat dulu, _eomma," _akhirnya Baekhyun membuka matanya dan memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan sang ibu. Pria yang kini memakai _t-shirt _putih polos yang dibalut oleh _hoodie_ belang-belang horisontal warna biru-putih itu langsung berjalan melewati sang ibu dan mendekati Chanyeol.

Ia rasanya malas untuk mengeluarkan suara jadinya ia hanya langsung meraih tangan kiri Chanyeol dan mengajaknya keluar dari rumahnya. Chanyeol tersentak saat merasakan tangan halus Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya erat. Mungkin sebelum ini mereka memang pernah berjabat tangan, tapi entah kenapa _skinship _mereka kali ini menghadirkan sensasi yang berbeda untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pada akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Baekhyun sembari terus memperhatikan punggung sempit pria cantik itu dari belakang. Lagi-lagi ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri...

**..**

* * *

**_©Unplanned Love_**

* * *

**..**

Kedua insan itu sedang duduk diam menunggu pesanan makan siang mereka diantar oleh pelayan. Ya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk makan siang dulu di sebuah _restaurant _sebelum mereka berburu hadiah untuk JongSoo _couple. _Sebenarnya ini keputusan Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk saja. Chanyeol merasa lapar karena memang ini sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

Chanyeol sibuk memandangi Baekhyun yang seperti kehilangan _mood-_nya sejak tadi. "Kau bisa bercerita padaku kalau kau mau," Chanyeol akhirnya membuka suara. Mungkin tidak secara gamblang, tapi Baekhyun tentu bisa tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang menawarkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sejujurnya penasaran tentang siapa itu Jihyun, dan kenapa ibunya memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama Jihyun. Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun mau menceritakan semuanya agar rasa penasarannya itu terjawab.

"Jadi begini..." Baekhyun sepertinya memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Kau masih ingat 'kan kalau aku ini seharusnya bukan teman satu tingkatmu, dan seharusnya aku sudah lulus tahun lalu?" tanyanya. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku sekarang berada di tingkat yang sama denganmu karena dulu aku mengambil cuti satu tahun. Aku yakin kau tentang hal itu. Aku mengambil cuti itu karena..."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~ sequel dari Unconditional Love akhirnya datang. aku memutuskan untuk bikin ChanBaek version, tapi di dalamnya tetep ada KaiSoo. FF ini juga cuma sampai 3 chapter aja kok. gak panjang.**

**oh iya. aku ucapin makasih banyak yang udah dukung FF Unconditional Love. maaf ya review-nya gak bisa dibales satu2. tapi semua review udah aku baca kok. dan makasih juga yang udah kasih doa buat skripsiku. aaah~ aku mencintai kalian.. *kecup satu-satu***

**mind to review again for this sequel? :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Decision

**Title: Unplanned Love (Sequel of Unconditional Love ChanBaek vers.)**

**Pairing: ChanBaek with KaiSoo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length: Threeshot [2/3]**

**Summary for chapter 2: Bukan perkara mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan. Namun pada akhirnya ia memantapkan hatinya. Ia...telah memutuskan untuk...**

**Note: LITTLE BIT YAOI \ NO GENDER SWITCH \ NO PLAGIAT \ DLDR**

Sebelum baca FF ini emang ada baiknya baca yg Unconditional Love dulu karena emang ini FF lanjutannya. Jadi biar gak bingung^^

Oh iya, ini soal Jihyun. kalian bebas kalau mau menganggap Jihyun sebagai OC, tapi jujur aja aku ngambil nama sekaligus tahun lahir Jihyun dari identitas leadernya 4minute. tapi kalian bebas mau lihat Jihyun yg seperti apa :)

**..**

**Previous chapter:**

_"Aku sekarang berada di tingkat yang sama denganmu karena dulu aku mengambil cuti satu tahun. Aku yakin kau tentang hal itu. Aku mengambil cuti itu karena..."_

**..**

**CHAPTER 2**

**- Decision -**

**..**

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_One year ago..._

_Seperti pagi-pagi __biasanya, keluarga Byun sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Disana ada kepala keluarga Byun, sang istri, juga dua buah hati mereka yang bernama Byun Jihyun dan Byun Baekhyun._

_"Jihyun-_ah, _kau harus makan yang banyak. Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu bekerja, sayang. Jangan sampai lemas," nyonya Byun menyendokkan banyak nasi ke piring Jihyun._

_"_Eomma, _Baekhyun jadi tidak kebagian nasi kalau aku makan terlalu banyak," Jihyun berusaha menghentikan gerakan tangan__ ibunya._

_Baekhyun hanya melirik Jihyun sekilas, kemudian membalas ucapan sang kakak. "Tidak masalah, _noona. _Aku akan makan lagi nanti," ujarnya pada sang kakak kesayangan._

_Jihyun adalah kakak kandung Baekhyun. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan wajah Baekhyun layaknya anak kembar, padahal sebenarnya Jihyun lebih tua dua tahun daripada Baekhyun._

_Hari ini adalah hari pertama Jihyun bekerja sebagai sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan swasta. Nyonya Byun sangat menyayangi Jihyun. Wanita itu memang lebih menyukai anak perempuan daripada anak laki-laki, makanya tidak heran jika ia pilih kasih pada dua anak kandungnya. Ia terlalu menyayangi Jihyun, dan sering mengabaikan Baekhyun._

_Tapi Baekhyun tak pernah marah ataupun kesal pada Jihyun dan ibunya. Dua wanita itu justru menjadi permata hidupnya yang paling berharga. Baekhyun selalu menyayangi ibunya meskipun ibunya itu sering acuh padanya. Baekhyun melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan ibunya. Selalu seperti itu. Ia bahkan sering mengalah pada Jihyun hanya agar ibunya bahagia._

_Jihyun sendiri juga sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Terkadang ia merasa tak enak hati karena sudah banyak merebut apa yang dimiliki Baekhyun, termasuk kasih sayang sang ibu._

_"Jihyun-_ah..." _kali ini tuan Byun yang memanggil Jihyun. "Sesuai dengan janji _appa, appa _sudah membelikanmu mobil baru. Mungkin bukan mobil mahal, tapi _appa _harap kau menyukainya."_

_Mata Jihyun membulat tak percaya. "Be-benarkah? Sebuah mobil baru?"_

_Tuan Byun mengangguk. "Mobilnya sudah ada di depan__ rumah kita. Kau bisa mulai memakai mobil itu hari ini," ujarnya. Kemudian__ pria paruh baya itu beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-_ah, _mianhae _appa _belum bisa membelikanmu mobil. Mungkin tahun depan _appa _baru bisa membeli mobil baru untukmu. _Appa _benar-benar minta maaf."_

_Baekhyun menatap _appa-_nya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang, kemudian mengangguk maklum. "Tak masalah, _appa. _Aku bisa naik bus se__perti biasanya," ucap Baekhyun. __Ia merasa tak enak apabila ayahnya merasa terbebani, padahal tak masalah untuknya jika harus naik bus untuk pergi ke kampusnya._

_"Kau bisa memakai mobil _noona _kapanpun kau mau, sayang," tiba-tiba Jihyun menggenggam tangan sang adik dengan erat. "Sepertinya aku tidak akan bersama mobil itu terlalu lama. Selanjutnya kau bisa memiliki mobil itu sepenuhnya."_

_Baekhyun mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan ganjil sang kakak. "Apa maksud _noona? _Itu mobil baru milik _noona, _tentu saja mobil itu akan selamanya bersama _noona."

_Jihyun tersenyum lembut pada sang adik. "Berjanjilah untuk menjaga mobil itu jika _noona _sudah tidak ada," ujarnya. Baekhyun diam. Ia hanya menatap bingung pada sang kakak yang tampak berbeda. "Berjanjilah, ByunBaek," kembali Jihyun memberi perintah. __Ia bahkan memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan sayangnya supaya Baekhyun mau berjanji padanya._

_Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya, _noona. _Aku berjanji."_

GREP. _Baekhyun berjengit kaget saat tiba-tiba Jihyun memeluknya erat. Jihyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun, kemudian berbisik disana. "Berjanjilah untuk selalu membahagiakan _eomma _dan menuruti keinginannya setelah _noona _tidak ada. Berjanjilah, Byun Baekhyun."_

_Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dalam dekapan hangat sang kakak. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa sang kakak bisa bicara seperti itu. __Meskipun merasa bingung, tapi kepala Baekhyun __secara otomatis mengangguk. Secara tidak langsung ia sudah berjanji pada sang kakak._

**_.._**

**_Still flashback_**

**_.._**

_Baekhyun tak pernah salah dengan firasatnya. Ia berpikir bahwa Jihyun tadi pagi bersikap janggal, dan ternyata memang benar ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada diri kakak satu-satunya itu._

_Baekhyun hari ini memiliki jadwal kuliah sore, makanya bungsu Byun itu siang ini masih ada di rumah. Dan Baekhyun dibuat terkejut oleh sebuah telepon masuk yang diangkat sendiri olehnya._

_"Ini dari kepolisian Seoul. Kami ingin mengabarkan bahwa nona Byun Jihyun mengalami kecelakaan tunggal. Ban mobilnya diduga selip sehingga mobilnya menabrak sebuah tiang listrik. Dokter mengatakan bahwa nyawa nona Byun tidak bisa diselamatkan. Mohon segera datang ke rumah sakit pusat."_

_Baekhyun seketika membeku. Air matanya perlahan meleleh membasahi pipinya. Dadanya sesak mendengar kabar yang disampaikan oleh polisi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sikap aneh Jihyun tadi pagi adalah pertanda bahwa dirinya akan segera pergi meninggalkan dunia. __Meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya._

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"Aku mengambil cuti selama satu tahun karena aku harus menjaga _eomma-_ku yang...yang mengalami gangguan jiwa pasca Jihyun _noona _meninggal," air mata Baekhyun menetes deras begitu ia selesai bercerita. Tak ada teman Baekhyun yang mengetahui cerita itu. Satu tahun yang lalu ia mengambil cuti, tapi tak seorangpun tahu alasannya. Baekhyun tak ingin dikasihani, jadi ia menutup rapat semuanya.

Chanyeol juga beberapa kali menyeka air matanya karena ikut merasa sedih. Siapa sangka Baekhyun yang dikenal ceria memiliki cerita pedih macam itu?

Saking larutnya dalam cerita, kedua insan itu bahkan tak mempedulikan pesanan makanan mereka yang sudah tersaji di meja.

"Aku...aku baru tahu tentang semua itu," ucap Chanyeol parau.

"_Eomma _tak bisa menerima kepergian Jihyun _noona _karena _eomma _terlalu menyayangi _noona. Eomma _kadang menganggapku sebagai Jihyun _noona__, _memperlakukanku layaknya _noona-_ku. Kupikir itu hanya untuk sementara, tapi ternyata itu masih terjadi hingga sekarang," terang Baekhyun. Tangan kecilnya mengusap air matanya yang masih terus mengalir. "Terkadang _eomma _sadar bahwa aku adalah Baekhyun, dan juga sadar bahwa _noona _sudah meninggal. Tapi terkadang _eomma _mengalami gangguan jiwa dan mengira bahwa aku adalah kakakku," lanjut Baekhyun. Membuat hati Chanyeol semakin bertambah miris.

"Dan yang tadi terjadi di rumahmu adalah salah satu bukti bahwa _eomma-_mu mengalami...gangguan jiwa?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa perkiraannya benar. Perkiraan bahwa tadi ibu Baekhyun memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama Jihyun karena...gangguan jiwa.

"Ya. Itu benar," jawab Baekhyun tanpa ragu. Sepertinya ia merasa nyaman bercerita pada Chanyeol. "Ketika _eomma _sadar bahwa aku adalah Baekhyun dan bukan Jihyun, _eomma _akan selalu memintaku untuk melakukan satu hal yang sangat aneh," sambungnya seraya tersenyum perih.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan raut bingung. "Hal aneh? Apa itu?"

Baekhyun terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya. Tangannya saling bergerak acak di atas pahanya. "_Eomma-_ku ingin...ingin aku melakukan operasi kelamin agar aku berubah menjadi perempuan untuk menggantikan Jihyun _noona."_

Mata Chanyeol refleks membelalak. Ini sebenarnya takdir atau apa? Kenapa hasilnya jadi sama persis dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dua bulan yang lalu saat melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin?

Tapi Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa saat itu ia hanya iseng membatin hal bodoh begitu. Ia sampai detik ini belum meminta Baekhyun untuk melakukan operasi. Sungguh saat itu Chanyeol hanya iseng. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa dulu bayangan Baekhyun yang muncul di benaknya ketika melihat adegan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ia tak paham kenapa tiba-tiba saat itu ia mengingat sosok teman sekelasnya itu padahal mereka berdua tidak akrab.

"Seperti yang aku ceritakan tadi. _Noona-_ku memberiku dua pesan terakhir," kembali Baekhyun berbicara. "Pesan pertamanya yang memintaku untuk menjaga mobilnya sudah aku laksanakan, karena memang mobil _noona _masih bisa diperbaiki dan hingga kini masih aku pakai. Tapi rasanya aku tidak yakin bisa memenuhi pesan kedua _noona."_

"Pesan kedua _noona-_mu adalah untuk membuat _eomma-_mu bahagia dan menuruti keinginannya, 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemas. "Ya. Itu adalah pesan kedua _noona. _Tapi bagaimana aku bisa memenuhi pesan itu? Keinginan _eomma _adalah supaya aku menjalani operasi kelamin. Apa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Chanyeol diam. Dadanya tiba-tiba bergemuruh hebat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Di kepalanya kini berkeliaran gambar-gambar Baekhyun _girl version _yang tentunya itu hasil imajinasinya sendiri. Dalam gambar-gambar semu itu, Chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa Baekhyun begitu cantik dengan rambut panjang dan memakai _dress _ataupun memakai jenis pakaian wanita lainnya.

_PLAK. _Chanyeol menampar pipinya sendiri karena sudah terlalu jauh membayangkan. Kini ia kembali memfokuskan matanya pada sosok Baekhyun yang tampak lesu di depannya.

"Sebenarnya tak masalah jika aku harus melakukan operasi itu," Baekhyun bersuara lagi. Chanyeol membulatkan mata mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Kau sudah lama tahu tentang aku, 'kan? Kau pasti tahu bahwa selama ini aku sering memakai pakaian berwarna _pink, _juga aksesoris berwarna senada. Itu semua karena sejak kecil Jihyun _noona _memberiku barang-barang berwarna _pink. _Awalnya aku menolaknya, tapi Jihyun _noona _berkata bahwa itu semua adalah bukti rasa sayangnya padaku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk selalu menerima pemberian kakakku, dan lama-lama aku malah jadi menyukai warna _pink _dan segala pernik manis nan lucu," Baekhyun tertawa hambar saat mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang menggemaskan saat bercerita. "Jadi, melakukan operasi benar-benar tak masalah untukmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya," Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Aku sadar bahwa aku sama sekali bukan pria _manly _sejak kecil. Orang-orang berkata benar. Aku terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pria. Dan entah sadar atau tidak, selama ini aku justru tergolong _girly. _Sifatku tak jauh beda dengan Kyungsoo. Menyukai benda-benda manis dan imut, cinta kebersihan, sedikit penakut, manja, dan sifat-sifat lain yang terbilang tidak _manly."_

"Uh~ ya. Kau memang sedikit _girly _di mataku. Makanya sejak dulu aku canggung padamu," Chanyeol bicara dengan _awkward. _"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau itu layaknya seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Aku selalu kurang percaya diri untuk sekedar menyapamu dan berteman dekat denganmu."

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. Ia baru tahu bahwa itu alasan Chanyeol selalu terlihat canggung dan kikuk di matanya. Ternyata semua itu karena Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun layaknya seorang gadis? Sungguh Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah menduga hal itu.

"Itu penjelasan yang sangat mengejutkan, Yeol," kembali Baekhyun tertawa hambar. Tapi kali ini ia sedikit salah tingkah karena Chanyeol menatapnya intens.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. "Ya. Kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku aneh setelah tahu tentang semua itu," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tak menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol. "Kau tidak aneh. Percaya padaku."

"Aku senang kalau kau tidak menganggapku aneh," kata Chanyeol lagi. "_By the way, _apa kau..ehm..berniat untuk melakukan operasi kelamin agar bisa memenuhi keinginan _eomma-_mu?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu-ragu karena takut akan menyinggung Baekhyun.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika dokter memberiku _discount _biaya operasi hingga 90%," Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Kau...benar-benar berniat untuk melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya mengangguk santai sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semua itu sejak beberapa bulan setelah kakakku meninggal, dan kurasa operasi kelamin tidak terlalu buruk. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu buktinya. Ia bahkan berhasil memikat hati seorang Kim Jongin, padahal Jongin itu orang yang sangat setia dan tak akan mudah berpaling dari Krystal."

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia sedikit menyesap _ice__d tea _di depannya. Mungkin ia haus karena sedari tadi ia hanya bicara dan sama sekali belum minum. Makanannya dan Baekhyun pun belum tersentuh sama sekali. Mereka benar-benar terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius.

"Sepertinya mentalmu memang siap untuk melakukan operasi, tapi bagaimana dengan...orientasi seksualmu? Apa kau..._gay?" _Chanyeol bertanya dengan pelan. Lagi-lagi ia takut menyinggung hati Baekhyun.

Tapi yang ada Baekhyun justru tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Usiaku sudah 23 tahun, tapi aku belum pernah tertarik pada pria maupun wanita."

"Berarti kau belum bisa melakukan operasi itu. Bagaimana jika kelak kau jatuh hati pada seorang gadis padahal saat itu kau sudah berubah menjadi wanita? Fisikmu mungkin akan berubah, tapi hatimu tetap belum akan berubah. Kau harus memikirkan semuanya baik-baik," Chanyeol memberi nasehat untuk Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, Yeol. Aku juga belum akan melakukan operasi. Aku bukan anak orang kaya. Aku tak punya banyak uang untuk melakukan operasi."

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun begitu Baekhyun selesai bicara. Baekhyun terperanjat kaget. "Jika soal uang, itu tak jadi masalah. Kau bisa menghubungiku jika kau butuh uang. Berapapun itu, aku akan membantumu," Chanyeol yang memang anak orang kaya menawarkan bantuannya. "Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesiapanmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesali keputusanmu."

Baekhyun mematung melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang serius dan tulus. Baekhyun memang tak mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik sebelumnya, tapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan bahwa Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh ingin membantunya.

Pria Byun memandang dua tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Chanyeol, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kini menatap Chanyeol, dan dua manusia itu saling melempar senyum tulus. Membuat mereka berdua saling mengagumi senyuman masing-masing.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unplanned Love_**

* * *

**..**

Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan membawa satu _paper bag _warna coklat di tangannya. Itu adalah hadiah pernikahan untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk patungan saat membelikan hadiah tersebut. Dan kalian tahu apa yang diberikan ChanBaek sebagai hadiah pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Dua manusia konyol yang saling bersikap _awkward_ itu memberikan sepasang _original jersey _Chelsea _Football Club _untuk pasangan JongSoo. Dua _original jersey _itu berhiaskan tulisan nama 'Torres' di bagian punggungnya. _Jersey _yang _man version _seharga US$133, sedangkan yang _woman version _seharga US$125.

Bukan tanpa alasan mereka memilih hadiah _jersey _itu. Semuanya dikarenakan pasangan JongSoo akan berbulan madu ke London beberapa hari setelah mereka menikah. Jongin 'kan memang penggemar berat Chelsea FC, jadi tak heran jika London menjadi destinasi nomor satu _honeymoon _mereka. _Jersey _Chelsea tentu akan melengkapi bulan madu mereka. Apalagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang memiliki agenda untuk melakukan _touring _ke Stamford Bridge —markas kebanggaan Chelsea-.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki pendeknya ke dapur setelah ia meletakkan _paper bag-_nya di sofa ruang tamu. Ia hafal betul jika jam-jam begini ibunya akan sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam —jika ibunya itu sedang dalam kondisi waras-. Dan benar saja, ia langsung mendapati punggung sempit sang ibu di tempat itu.

_"Eomma.." _Baekhyun memanggil sang _eomma, _dan perempuan paruh baya itu sontak membalikkan badan. Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Sudah pulang?" benar. Ibu Baekhyun sedang dalam _mode_ waras kali ini. Ia mengenali Baekhyun, tapi suasana selalu canggung dan kaku ketika mereka hanya berdua seperti itu.

"Aku lapar, _eomma~" _ini adalah kesempatan Baekhyun untuk bermanja-manja saat ibunya dalam _mode_ waras. Jadilah ia merajuk manja begitu.

Nyonya Byun tersenyum, lalu mengusak rambut pendek Baekhyun. "Makan malam akan segera siap. Kita akan makan bersama setelah _appa-_mu pulang."

Baekhyun menyukai ini! Baekhyun suka saat sang ibu memperlakukannya dengan manis dan penuh perhatian, dan Baekhyun akan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari sang ibu sepenuhnya.

"_Eomma..." _kembali Baekhyun memanggil sang ibu. Kali ini ia bahkan sudah memeluk erat tubuh ibunya yang lebih pendek darinya. Dua tangan sang ibu terangkat untuk mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "Apa _eomma _merindukan Jihyun _noona?"_

Nyonya Byun melebarkan matanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "_Eomma _selalu merindukan kakakmu," akhirnya ia memberi jawaban. Itu adalah jawaban yang jujur. Perempuan paruh baya itu selalu merindukan Jihyun. Hal itu jelas terbukti karena sampai saat ini ibu Baekhyun itu masih sering _kumat _dan menganggap Jihyun masih hidup. Jadi, jangan heran jika terkadang penampilan Nyonya Byun terlihat berantakan. Wanita itu akan terlihat rapuh dan berantakan saat sedang berada dalam _mode _gangguan jiwa.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu melepas pelukannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membingkai pipi ibunya yang terlihat kurus. "Apa _eomma _akan bahagia jika aku menggantikan posisi Jihyun _noona? _Apa _eomma _akan bahagia jika aku...jika aku berubah menjadi anak perempuan untuk menggantikan _noona?" _air mata Baekhyun mengalir tanpa disadari. Ia akan menangis jika sudah menyangkut tentang kakaknya maupun tentang kebahagiaan sang ibu.

Nyonya Byun menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, nak. _Eomma...eomma _akan mencoba untuk menerima semuanya meskipun itu sangat berat," ibu Baekhyun kini meneteskan air mata. Air mata itu membasahi tangan Baekhyun yang dari tadi bertengger di pipinya.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh sang ibu lagi. Ia menangis keras dalam pelukan itu. _Tidak, _eomma_. Tidak. Bahkan dari mata _eomma _saja aku bisa tahu bahwa _eomma _sangat berharap aku akan menggantikan Jihyun _noona. _Aku akan melakukannya, _eomma. _Melakukan semuanya demi kebahagiaan _eomma.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unplanned Love_**

* * *

**..**

Hari yang dinanti...hari suci...hari bahagia...

Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Hari ini adalah hari dimana dua anak Adam itu mengikat janji sehidup semati.

Banyak tamu yang hadir di gereja yang telah dihias cantik itu.

Luhan tampak duduk bersama Seo Joohyun. Kakak tertua Kyungsoo itu menggandeng mesra jemari mungil Joohyun. Luhan tampak bahagia sekaligus terharu saat menyaksikan prosesi pemberkatan. Beberapa kali sulung keluarga Do itu tampak menyeka air matanya. Siapa sangka jika Kyungsoo akan menikah lebih dulu dibanding dirinya? Tapi apa mau dikata? Persiapan pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah matang sejak jauh-jauh hari. Ia sendiri saat ini disibukkan oleh urusan pekerjaan makanya belum bisa segera menikahi Joohyun. Untung saja Joohyun bisa mengerti. Model cantik itu juga malah kebanjiran _job _belakangan ini. Makanya ia juga belum ingin cepat-cepat menikah.

Tak hanya Luhan yang _dilangkahi _oleh Kyungsoo. Minho —si kakak kedua- juga harus rela melihat sang adik menikah lebih dulu. Ia baru saja menjadi anggota klub basket profesional, dan ia masih ingin fokus pada kariernya. Keinginan Minho untuk fokus itu agaknya sama dengan keinginan kekasihnya, Krystal Jung. Mantan kekasih Jongin itu juga ingin fokus kuliah. Gadis itu bahkan berencana untuk mengejar gelar _Master _usai lulus nanti. Tapi meskipun gadis itu ingin fokus kuliah, hari ini ia menyempatkan diri untuk menghadiri pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Ia kini duduk manis dengan wajah berbinar di samping Minho.

Sahabat-sahabat konyol Kyungsoo tentu saja hadir. Jongdae dan Tao terlihat datang bersama. Mereka berdua juga duduk bersama di sebelah seorang pria tinggi yang juga sempat menaruh hati pada Kyungsoo. Yap! Kris Wu. Pria tampan berhati mulia itu juga menghadiri pernikahan sang mantan incaran.

Tapi bukan hanya Kris yang terpaksa menyaksikan sang pujaan hati resmi dimiliki oleh pria lain. Suho juga bernasib sama. Pria pendek itu duduk bersebelahan dengan bawahannya saat bekerja di _restaurant_ yaitu Zhang Yixing. Suho berada di tengah-tengah tamu undangan lain dengan muka masam. Sangat suntuk dan terlihat tak ikhlas melihat pernikahan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia bisa apa? Selama ini saja ia hanya memendam perasaannya.

Ada yang melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Ah! Itu mereka! Mereka berdua berlarian memasuki gereja, selanjutnya celingukan mencari kursi kosong. Bisa ditebak 'kan kalau mereka berdua terlambat? Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang terlambat menjemput Baekhyun karena bangun kesiangan.

Mereka berdua memang sudah janjian untuk berangkat bersama. Masih ingat 'kan kalau mereka berdua patungan untuk membeli hadiah? Jadinya jangan kaget jika melihat mereka datang bersama hari ini.

Chanyeol melihat ada _space _kosong di sayap kanan gereja. Mereka menuju kursi terdepan karena hanya deret terdepan yang masih kosong. Ia dengan cepat menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa dikejutkan oleh perlakukan Chanyeol, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengikuti langkah panjang kaki si pria bermarga Park.

"Belum terlambat," ucap Chanyeol begitu ia dan Baekhyun berhasil mendapat tempat duduk.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah altar, dan disana ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tengah mengucap janji suci. "Hampir terlambat," balas Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun pernikahan warna putih bersih, dengan sedikit lipatan rumit di bagian perut, dan renda-renda cantik di bagian bawah gaun. "Kyungsoo cantik sekali," Baekhyun tanpa sadar melontarkan pujian.

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol. Kini kepalanya tak lagi fokus pada pasangan mempelai di altar, tapi fokus pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Hanya mengagumi. Apa salahnya, huh?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja, kau tertarik pada wanita?"

_PLETAK. _Baekhyun menjitak kepala Chanyeol keras-keras. "Tak bisakah kau bicara dengan suara yang lebih pelan?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia masih menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Aku hanya sekedar kagum saja. Saat melihat pria tampan aku juga bisa memberi pujian. Contohnya begini..._hwaa~ Jongin sangat tampan dengan _tuxedo _itu! _Nah, aku juga bisa memberi pujian untuk pria, 'kan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun. "Kau tidak berniat memujiku yang juga tampan ini, hm?" tanyanya.

"Memujimu?" Baekhyun balas bertanya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja. "Baiklah, akan aku coba," Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sedikit mendramatisir sebetulnya. "_Aigoo~ _Park Chanyeol tampan sekali! Aku sungguh beruntung bisa datang kesini dengan pria setampan Chanyeol!"

_Krik krik krik_

Kenapa tiba-tiba ada suara jangkrik? Kenapa tiba-tiba suasana gereja menjadi hening? Kenapa semua pasang mata kini menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol? Bahkan Jongin menunda prosesi ciumannya dengan Kyungsoo lantaran ia mendengar sesuatu yang super keras di gereja.

Yap! Tadi Baekhyun tanpa sadar berbicara dengan suara keras saat memberikan pujian pada Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tak sadar. Tadi ia berteriak tepat setelah pendeta memberi kesempatan pada Jongin untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Saat itu suasana sedang hening, jadi wajar jika suara melengking Baekhyun terdengar super keras.

Baekhyun hanya menelan ludahnya gugup ketika ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru gereja. Seluruh pasang mata masih setia memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan _horror._

Baekhyun yang bingung akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri. Ia tersenyum kikuk, selanjutnya mulai berbicara. "Saya minta maaf. Sungguh. Saya benar-benar minta maaf," ujarnya seraya membungkuk berkali-kali ke beberapa arah.

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah polos nan menggemaskan Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Wajahnya bahkan merah padam karena ia sangat ingin tertawa. Tapi terpaksa semua itu ia tahan karena tak ingin semakin mengacaukan pernikahan sahabatnya.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unplanned Love_**

* * *

**..**

_BRUK. _Sebuah bantal sofa empuk mendarat sempurna di kepala Baekhyun. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Jongin.

"Aku tak peduli kalian berdua sebenarnya sedang kasmaran atau apa," Jongin menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian —wajah dua orang itu seketika memerah begitu mendengar ucapan Jongin-, selanjutnya kepala Jongin berhenti untuk menatap sengit pada Baekhyun. "Dan aku juga tak peduli jika ternyata kau menaruh hati pada Chanyeol _hyung. _Tapi satu yang aku pedulikan. Kau mengacaukan pernikahanku, Baekhyun _hyung!_" imbuh Jongin seraya mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa ruang tamu rumah Kyungsoo —yang kini juga menjadi rumahnya-.

Acara pemberkatan pernikahan sudah selesai. Semua berjalan lancar sebelum akhirnya suara melengking Baekhyun menodai sakralnya acara itu. Resepsi pernikahan baru akan digelar esok hari jadinya kini semuanya bisa istirahat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sengaja mampir ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk meminta maaf. Mereka juga merasa bersalah karena telah membuat ulah secara tidak sengaja.

"Maaf, Jongin. Aku gagal mengontrol _volume _suaraku," Baekhyun _nyengir_ dengan polos di hadapan Jongin. Membuat Jongin semakin menggeram marah.

"Kalian itu memang _couple _berisik!"

Mendengar kata '_couple' _yang diucapkan Jongin membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergerak gusar. Tadi mereka sudah dibuat merona, dan kini mereka tambah salah tingkah. "Kami bukan _couple," _Chanyeol akhirnya mengelak.

Jongin menyeringai. "Kalian bukan _couple, _tapi kenapa terlihat sangat cocok, huh? Kalian sama-sama memakai jas hitam yang membalut kemeja berwarna coklat muda. Kalian janjian?"

_GULP. _ChanBaek menelan ludah gugup. Seketika mereka saling pandang sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh pada Jongin. "Ja-janjian katamu? Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa kami melakukan hal _childish _macam itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Memang benar bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak janjian untuk masalah warna pakaian. Mereka saja kaget saat bertemu dan menyadari bahwa mereka sama-sama memakai kemeja warna coklat muda dibalik jas hitam yang mereka kenakan.

"Kalau begitu, kalian pasti berjodoh karena tanpa sengaja memakai pakaian berwarna sama begitu!" seringai Jongin bertambah menyeramkan.

"Hentikan, Jongin!" itu suara Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan istri Jongin itu sudah ada di ruang tamu, bahkan kini tengah menjewer telinga suaminya. "Kau itu sudah menikah, tapi tetap saja tak dewasa! Cepat mandi sana! Kau bau!" imbuh Kyungsoo.

Jongin meringis kesakitan, tapi langsung mengangguk patuh. Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa geli saat melihat Jongin lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk mandi sesuai perintah Kyungsoo.

"Jongin harus masuk dalam ikatan suami takut istri!" Chanyeol mencibir di sela tawanya. Tapi ia segera membungkam mulutnya karena Kyungsoo langsung memberinya _death glare _seram.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unplanned Love_**

* * *

**..**

"Yeol..." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol yang baru saja akan menggerakkan tangannya untuk memutar kunci mobil. Mereka baru saja keluar dari kediaman keluarga Do, dan akan pergi dari sana. Chanyeol akan mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang tentu saja.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari kunci mobilnya, kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun memainkan tangannya gugup. Ia menghindari tatapan menyelidik Chanyeol. "Aku...aku sudah membuat keputusan."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya polos. Ia penasaran pada kelanjutan ucapan Baekhyun, jadinya ia dengan sabar menunggu Baekhyun kembali bicara.

"Bisakah...kau membantuku? Bisakah kau meminjamiku uang? Aku tak yakin kapan bisa mengembalikan uangmu, tapi aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya. Aku ak—"

"Cukup, Baek!" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun karena ia mendapati pria kecil itu nyaris menitikkan air mata ketika bicara. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, kemudian memegang kedua bahu sempit Baekhyun. Memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. "Aku akan membantumu, dan kau tak perlu mengembalikan uangku. Tidak ada kata pinjam maupun hutang. Anggap saja itu hadiah untuk seorang anak baik hati yang ingin membahagiakan ibunya. Bisakah?"

Mata penuh cairan bening milik Baekhyun terus menatap mata Chanyeol yang penuh keyakinan dan ketulusan. Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat. Ia akhirnya menangis di dada pemuda tampan itu. "_Go-gomawo, _Chanyeol-_ah. _Hiks.._jeongmal gomawo. _Aku...akan melakukan operasi itu..."

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeong~ maaf ya di chapter ini Kaisoo-nya enggak banyak. tapi di last chapter mereka bakal muncul lebih banyak kok. tunggu yaa. makasih yang udah berkomentar :)**

**Prince Changsa, sehunpou, rossadilla17, loveHEENJABUJA, sfsclouds, oneheartforsuju, LuXiaoLu  
**

**sampai jumpa di last chapter. tapi ditunggu lagi review-nya lho^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Unplanned Love

**Title: Unplanned Love (Sequel of Unconditional Love ChanBaek vers.)**

**Pairing: ChanBaek with KaiSoo**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length: Threeshot [3/3]**

**Summary for chapter 3: Sebuah cinta yang tidak direncanakan, namun pada akhirnya bisa diterima tanpa syarat**

**Note: LITTLE BIT YAOI \ NO GENDER SWITCH \ NO PLAGIAT \ DLDR**

Sebelum baca FF ini emang ada baiknya baca yg Unconditional Love dulu karena emang ini FF lanjutannya. Jadi biar gak bingung^^

**..**

**Previous chapter:**

_"Go-gomawo, Chanyeol-ah. Hiks..jeongmal gomawo. Aku...akan melakukan operasi itu..."_

**..**

**CHAPTER 3**

**- Unplanned Love -**

**..**

* * *

Sebuah keputusan telah diambil. Sejuta penolakan dan hujatan telah didapatkan. Iya. Selalu ada pro dan kontra saat seseorang mengambil keputusan. Sisi yang pro akan memberi dukungan, sedangkan sisi yang kontra akan memberi penolakan.

Tapi jika kita telah meyakini sebuah keputusan yang kita ambil, maka kita juga harus meyakini bahwa adanya sisi kontra hanyalah untuk menguji keyakinan kita terhadap keputusan yang kita ambil. Jika kita memang yakin, maka sisi kontra yang pada akhirnya akan kalah.

"Kau yakin, _oppa?" _tanya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Baekhyun duduk dengan Chanyeol, dan disebelah kursi mereka ada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang duduk bersama.

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus sampai matanya menyipit. "Aku yakin, Soo."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk dan membalas senyum tulus Baekhyun. Detik selanjutnya ia beralih menatap Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya.

Empat orang itu sedang melayang di udara untuk selanjutnya mendarat di negara Ratu Elizabeth. Iya. Mereka akan pergi ke Inggris. Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan tujuan untuk berbulan madu, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan tujuan untuk...

.

.

.

...melakukan operasi.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah tahu tujuan itu. Mereka awalnya _shock, _tapi pada akhirnya mereka mendukung keputusan sahabatnya. Sebagai sahabat, mereka hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Mereka tahu bahwa keputusan yang diambil oleh Baekhyun bukanlah keputusan main-main. Pria bermata sipit itu ingin memenuhi wasiat kakaknya, sekaligus memenuhi harapan ibunya. Bukankah Baekhyun adalah seorang adik dan seorang anak yang berbakti? Kyungsoo saja sampai menangis ketika mendengar cerita Baekhyun tentang keluarganya.

Ayah Chanyeol memiliki kenalan seorang dokter hebat di Inggris. Oleh karena itu, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk melakukan operasi di Inggris. Keluarga Chanyeol juga tak protes ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan membayar seluruh biaya operasi Baekhyun. Uang yang digunakan tentu saja milik sang ayah, tapi rupanya ayah Chanyeol merasa tak masalah. Ia mendukung niat mulia sang anak untuk membantu sahabatnya.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Inggris satu minggu setelah pernikahan JongSoo _couple_. Pasangan JongSoo sendiri hanya akan menghabiskan waktu _honeymoon _mereka selama satu minggu, namun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama. Bahkan mungkin mereka akan berada di Inggris selama satu tahun lebih untuk penyempurnaan operasi Baekhyun. Terpaksa Baekhyun kembali mengambil cuti kuliah sekali lagi. Chanyeol juga ikut mengambil cuti kuliah walaupun Baekhyun sudah meminta Chanyeol untuk kembali ke Korea secepatnya. Tentu ia merasa tak enak pada sahabatnya. Ya. Baekhyun kini menganggap Chanyeol sebagai sahabat dekatnya.

Selama satu minggu sebelum mereka semua berangkat ke Inggris, sejuta halangan dijumpai oleh Baekhyun. Banyak sekali yang menentang keputusannya. Bahkan sang ayah sampai menangis dan bersujud di depan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tak melakukan operasi. Tapi Baekhyun tetap _keukeuh _pada keputusannya. Ibunya saat itu diam saja karena sejujurnya sang ibu memang menginginkan Baekhyun untuk melakukan operasi.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menoleh pada Chanyeol yang duduk di dekat jendela. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Yeol. Kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik," ucap Baekhyun. Lidahnya merasa aneh ketika menyebut kata 'sahabat'. Padahal Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk memberi label itu pada Chanyeol, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Entahlah, Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti.

Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin ia senang karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun menganggapnya lebih dari teman. Iya. Sahabat itu tingkatannya sudah lebih tinggi dari teman. Jadi itu bisa disebut lebih dari teman, 'kan? Tapi entah mengapa Chanyeol sedikit tak senang ketika Baekhyun memberinya label 'sahabat'.

"Jangan berterimakasih padaku sekarang. Semua ini baru permulaan. Jalan kita masih panjang," balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "Kita? Bukankah sebenarnya ini hanya jalanku? Kau saja yang membuntuti langkahku!" ejek Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Ia bahkan menyikut pelan perut Chanyeol untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia hanya bercanda.

Chanyeol mengaduh lirih setelah merasakan siku Baekhyun menabrak perutnya secara pelan. "Tidak ada 'kau' dan 'aku', Baek. Yang ada hanya 'kita' karena 'kau' dan 'aku' yang melangkah bersama memang menghasilkan kata 'kita'," ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkesiap karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kirinya begitu pria bermata besar itu selesai bicara.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tak bicara lagi. Ia kini justru menoleh pada jendela di sampingnya. Ia tampak tersenyum bahagia. Dan satu yang harus diketahui, tangan kanan Chanyeol masih bertautan dengan tangan kiri Baekhyun. Sepertinya si pria tiang listrik sengaja melakukan hal itu. Baekhyun sendiri kini malah terus memandang tangan kirinya yang digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol. Entah disadari atau tidak, pipi putih Baekhyun mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unplanned Love_**

* * *

**..**

"Kami masih akan ada di London selama satu minggu. Jadi, kalian bisa menghubungi kami kalau ada apa-apa," ujar Jongin saat ia dan Kyungsoo akan berpisah dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena sedari awal tujuan mereka memang berbeda.

Mungkin kalimat Jongin terdengar sebagai kalimat penawaran dan terkesan bahwa Jongin baik hati sekali sampai bicara seperti itu. Tapi nyatanya mata Jongin seolah berkata lain. Mata tajam penuh kharisma itu seolah berkata _jangan-ganggu-bulan-madu-kami-atau-kalian-akan-menyesal. _Benar-benar pria Kim yang munafik.

Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda pada Jongin. "Kami tidak ingin mengganggu kalian. Semoga kalian mendapat keajaiban di London dan kalian akan segera mendapatkan _the little Kim," _Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo —rupanya Chanyeol tahu bahwa Jongin tadi setengah tidak ikhlas saat memberikan penawaran-.

Kyungsoo paham mengenai maksud perkataan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu, makanya ia langsung memasang wajah ragu sekarang. Wajah ragu Kyungsoo itu tertangkap oleh mata Jongin. Dengan segera tuan muda Kim meraih tangan istrinya, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Kita harus percaya, sayang," ucap Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Keajaiban itu selalu ada untuk orang-orang yang percaya. Kau mengerti?" imbuh Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa mendapat suntikan semangat saat mendengar perkataan suaminya. Ditambah lagi, ia bisa melihat senyuman tampan sang suami yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Segera saja istri Jongin itu mengangguk tanpa ragu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat pasangan pengantin baru yang sangat akur itu. Ada rasa iri yang merayap di hati mereka masing-masing.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unplanned Love_**

* * *

**..**

Di dalam ruangan dengan bau obat menyengat itu hanya ada dua anak manusia. Satu orang berbaring di atas ranjang, dan satu orang yang lain duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang itu.

"Akhirnya hari ini tiba," ucap Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi yang berada di samping ranjang Baekhyun. Mereka berdua berada di kamar rawat Baekhyun.

Hari ini tiba. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun akan menjalani operasi pertamanya. Mereka sudah berada di London selama delapan hari, tapi baru hari ini Baekhyun akan menjalani operasi perdana. Ini hanya satu dari beberapa operasi yang harus dijalani oleh Baekhyun. Memang membutuhkan berkali-kali operasi untuk menyempurnakan penampilan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kemarin sudah pulang ke Korea sehingga hanya ada Chanyeol yang setia menemani Baekhyun.

"Yeol, boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu sebelum aku menjalani operasi pertamaku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai kepala Baekhyun. "Apa pertanyaanmu akan mempengaruhi keputusanmu untuk melakukan operasi?" Chanyeol balas bertanya.

"Bisa jadi," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Chanyeol yang gemas akhirnya mencubit hidung mancung Baekhyun sekilas. "Baiklah. Kau boleh bertanya padaku."

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu Chanyeol. "Ini tentang dirimu, Yeol," ucap Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Kenapa kau bahkan rela mengambil cuti kuliah dan menemaniku disini? Bahkan dulu kita tak berteman dekat, Yeol."

Chanyeol sempat berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Tapi, hati kecilku mendorongku untuk selalu menjagamu, Baek. Sudah lama aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan hatiku setiap kali aku bersamamu, makanya kadang aku merasa canggung denganmu."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya polos. "Apa kau akan meninggalkanku setelah aku benar-benar _berubah?" _tanyanya. Terpancar rasa takut dari mata polos Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyit, tapi kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir demikian? Apa kau akan membatalkan operasimu jika kelak aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Mungkin iya, Yeol. Mungkin aku akan membatalkan operasiku jika setelah ini kau akan meninggalkanku," Baekhyun berucap lirih. "Aku...aku sudah terbiasa bersamamu, Yeol. Sudah lebih dari setengah bulan kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganku jika kau pergi."

Chanyeol terkesiap mendengar kalimat Baekhyun yang diucapkan dengan nada sendu. Ia segera mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri, kemudian ia merunduk sehingga kepalanya berada tepat di atas kepala Baekhyun. Nafas Baekhyun tercekat saat melihat wajah Chanyeol berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," nafas yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol menyapa wajah Baekhyun ketika pria itu berbicara. "Operasimu harus berhasil, Baek. Aku menunggumu," bibir lembab Chanyeol menempel hangat di dahi Baekhyun begitu pria tinggi itu menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia bahkan melebarkan matanya saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tengah mencium dahinya dengan lembut. Jantung Baekhyun semakin berpacu kencang seiring dengan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan berkat ciuman Chanyeol di keningnya. Sensasi aneh itu belum pernah ia rasakan.

_Astaga! Ada apa denganku?_

**..**

* * *

**_©Unplanned Love_**

* * *

**..**

_One year later..._

Wajah cantik Kyungsoo tampak begitu bahagia sore ini. Ia sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan sesosok manusia tampan yang begitu ia cintai sejak sosok itu hadir dua bulan yang lalu.

Bibir Kyungsoo tak ada hentinya mengecupi pipi sosok yang juga berbaring di sampingnya. Menghadirkan sedikit tawa lirih dari sosok itu. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin gemas dan semakin bernafsu menciumi pipi sang terkasih.

"Kris, kau tahu 'kan kalau aku begitu mencintaimu?" tanya Kyungsoo pada sosok 'Kris' di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban 'Kris', tapi ia tak mendengar apapun. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat ia melihat 'Kris' hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Wanita yang usianya sudah lebih dari 23 tahun itu rupanya belum sepenuhnya bersikap dewasa karena masih saja suka _ngambek _jika keinginannya tidak dituruti.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk membelai dengan sayang pipi sosok yang amat dicintainya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Hati kecilnya sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mempertemukan dirinya dengan sosok itu. Membuat hidupnya yang sudah terasa lengkap, menjadi sempurna seketika.

Kyungsoo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada sosok laki-laki tampan yang hingga kini terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa cinta. Kyungsoo mengincar bibir laki-laki itu. Hampir saja Kyungsoo mengecup bibir si lelaki jika ia tak mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar. Refleks Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari lelaki yang hampir ia cium, kemudian membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu. Disana ia melihat seorang pria dewasa yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Jo-Jongin..." Kyungsoo bersuara dengan gugup saat melihat sosok suaminya tiba-tiba memasuki kamar mereka. Suaminya itu pasti baru pulang dari kantor. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah lulus kuliah sejak 6 bulan lalu, dan sejak saat itu pula Jongin mulai membantu ayahnya mengurus bisnis perhotelan.

Jongin tak membuka suara. Ia hanya terus berjalan mendekati ranjang dengan tatapan tajam. "Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu, Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin dengan nada datar dan dingin begitu ia sampai di sebelah ranjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan sang suami. Tangannya terangkat untuk melepas jas hitam yang melekat di tubuh atletis suaminya. "Kau berakting dengan sangat baik, tuan Kim," ucapnya saat jas Jongin sudah terlepas dan sudah ia pindahkan di atas ranjang. Kini tangannya kembali terjulur untuk membuka simpul dasi sang suami. Ia harus sedikit berjinjit untuk melakukan itu. "Kau cemburu pada putramu sendiri, huh? Sungguh tidak dewasa!" Kyungsoo mencibir.

Eh? Putra? Iya. Sosok yang sedari tadi diciumi dengan penuh rasa sayang adalah buah cintanya dengan Jongin. Benar-benar buah cinta yang lahir dari rahim Kyungsoo. Tuhan sungguh memberikan keajaiban bagi orang-orang yang percaya. Kyungsoo bisa menghasilkan sel telur, juga memiliki rahim. Itulah mengapa ia bisa hamil, dan akhirnya melahirkan seorang bayi tampan dua bulan yang lalu. Jongin tentunya menjadi sosok yang paling bahagia. Ia bahkan meneteskan air mata ketika ia tahu Kyungsoo hamil. Ia juga menangis penuh rasa syukur ketika sang istri melahirkan putra pertama mereka dua bulan lalu, tepatnya tanggal 6 November.

"Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu jika sejak awal kau _ngotot_ untuk memberi nama 'Kris' pada putra kita? Aku tahu bahwa pria _bule ala-ala_ bernama Kris Wu itu mencintaimu. Lalu kau pikir aku ini aneh jika aku cemburu, huh?" tanya Jongin. Sekarang ia sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk memeluk perut Kris kecil.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kemudian mengangkat kakinya untuk naik ke ranjang lagi. Ia berbaring di belakang Jongin yang masih asyik bermain dengan Kris kecil. Tangan Kyungsoo kini melingkar manis di perut Jongin. Memeluk sang suami dari belakang. "Kris kita lahir di tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal kelahiran Kris _oppa. _Lagipula, tiga bulan lalu ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke China dan tinggal disana selamanya. Kita tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku ingin mengabadikan namanya sebagai nama putra kita karena ia pernah menolongku, Jongin. Jika saat di Busan aku tak bertemu dia, aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibku kala itu. Yang kini berada bersama kita adalah Kris Kim, bukan Kris Wu," Kyungsoo memberi penjelasan.

Kini terdengar Jongin yang menghela nafas. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk perut kecil Kris kini beralih menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo yang masih bertengger di perutnya. Menepuk punggung tangan sang istri beberapa kali dengan penuh sayang. "Aku mengerti, _yeobo. _Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Aku sudah sangat mensyukuri kehadiran Kris kecil kita ini, dan aku tak masalah kau ingin memberikan nama apa padanya. Aku juga tidak masalah jika kau memberikan nama pria _bule ala-ala_ itupada putra kita ini. Kau sudah memberikan hadiah padaku berupa buah cinta kita. Itu yang paling berharga, dan itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untukku, sayang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega saat mendengar perkataan suaminya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin, kemudian menempelkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar Jongin. Menciumi punggung lelaki terkasihnya itu dengan penuh cinta. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma keringat khas Jongin yang menjadi kesukaannya selama satu tahun belakangan ini. "Aku senang kau tidak marah. Kau dan Kris kecil kita adalah dua sosok yang paling aku cintai. Tidak ada yang lain selain kalian berdua. Ya~ kecuali ada juga cintaku untuk kedua orang tuaku dan kedua kakakku."

Jongin tertawa kecil. Istrinya itu masih saja polos. "Kau dan Kris kecil juga dua sosok yang paling berharga untukku, sayang," kata Jongin dengan sangat tulus. Tapi tiba-tiba ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh iya, aku ada berita bagus untukmu, Soo. Kau mau mendengar berita itu?" tanya Jongin antusias. Ia bisa merasakan sang istri mengangguk di balik punggungnya. "Besok Chanyeol _hyung _dan Baekhyun..._noona. _Akan kembali ke Korea. Mungkin besok sore mereka akan tiba di Korea."

Jongin bisa mendengar istrinya tertawa. Kyungsoo pasti menertawakan dirinya yang ragu ketika mengucapkan kata '_noona' _di belakang nama Baekhyun. "Aku penasaran melihat wajah Byun _eonni. _Katanya, serangkaian operasi yang ia jalani semuanya sukses, 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Iya, Chanyeol _hyung _bilang padaku bahwa operasinya berjalan lancar. Besok bukan hanya kita yang akan mendapat kejutan saat melihat Baekhyun _noona, _tapi mereka juga akan terkejut saat melihat kita memiliki seorang bayi tampan."

Kyungsoo akhirnya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian ia merunduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lengan suaminya yang tidur dalam posisi miring. "Kris kecil kita tampan seperti Kris _oppa, _'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin sontak memasang ekspresi tak terima begitu mendengar pertanyaan sang istri. "_Ya! _Do Kyungsoo! Kris Kim tampan seperti Kim Jongin! Bukan Kris Wu!"

**..**

* * *

**_©Unplanned Love_**

* * *

**..**

Incheon _International Airport _tampak ramai seperti biasa. Banyak orang yang berjalan dengan menyeret koper di belakang mereka. Pemandangan biasa di sebuah bandara, 'kan?

Kyungsoo dan Jongin datang ke bandara internasional itu bersama dengan malaikat kecil mereka. Kris kecil sekarang sedang berada dalam gendongan sang ibu.

"Kenapa mereka belum terlihat juga?" tanya Kyungsoo tak sabaran.

Jongin terkekeh kecil melihat istrinya yang tampak sudah merasa pegal karena sedari tadi berdiri sambil menggendong Kris kecil. "Biar aku saja yang menggendong Kris. Kau sepertinya sudah lelah, sayang."

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat menanggapi ucapan Jongin. "Tidak!" matanya melotot tajam pada Jongin. "Tempo hari kau hampir menjatuhkan Kris saat kau menggendongnya! Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi pada kemampuanmu dalam mengasuh bayi, Mr. Kim?"

Jongin baru akan membantah argumen Kyungsoo ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara...

"KIM JONGIN! DO KYUNGSOO!"

Suara itu begitu _familiar_ di telinga Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Pasangan muda itu refleks menoleh ke sumber suara, dan seketika mereka melihat Park Chanyeol yang berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis. Tangan kiri Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan si gadis. Menyeretnya supaya berjalan lebih cepat.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo secara serentak memfokuskan mata mereka pada gadis yang berjalan di samping Chanyeol. Gadis itu mengenakan _wedges _setinggi 10 _centimeter _dengan warna merah menyala, lalu kaki rampingnya dibalut oleh _skinny_ _jeans _berwarna hitam. Tubuh gadis itu kini terbungkus hangat oleh mantel bulu berwarna merah, senada dengan _wedges _yang ia pakai. Rambut bergelombang warna coklat milik gadis itu dibiarkan tergerai hingga melewati bahu, dan di puncak kepalanya bertengger topi bundar yang juga berwarna merah. Oh! jangan lupakan _sunglass _yang menutup mata si gadis. Kyungsoo dan Jongin serasa melihat model papan atas dengan gaya yang sangat _fashionable._

"Tutup mulut kalian sebelum air liur kalian menetes," Chanyeol kembali bersuara setelah ia dan gadis yang ia gandeng sudah berdiri tepat di depan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin dan Kyungsoo refleks mengatupkan mulutnya. "Oh! Siapa bayi mungil ini? _Aigoo~ _kalian mengadopsi seorang anak?" Chanyeol bersuara lagi saat matanya menangkap sesosok bayi mungil yang berada dalam gendongan Kyungsoo.

"Kris Kim adalah anak kandung kami! Jangan seenaknya bicara kau, Park!" Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan nada marah.

Chanyeol tertawa geli. "Kris Kim katamu? Kenapa memakai nama Kris _sunbae?" _tanya Chanyeol. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tak mempedulikan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua kini kembali menatap si gadis yang terus diam.

"Lama-lama aku bisa terbakar jika kalian berdua terus melotot padaku seperti itu," suara lembut si gadis mengalun indah. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya, kemudian tersenyum manis pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "_Annyeonghaseyo, _Byun Baekhyun _imnida," _secara iseng gadis yang ternyata adalah Baekhyun itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar Byun _eonni?" _tanya Kyungsoo penuh semangat. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

Gadis yang berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo itu sungguh cantik. Wajahnya tak berubah. Sama seperti dulu karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang sudah cantik. Tapi kini Baekhyun memakai _make up, _dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin cantik. Jangan lupakan _body _Baekhyun yang terlihat sempurna. Operasi itu rupanya benar-benar sukses! Jika kalian mau tahu, operasi yang dijalani Baekhyun sama dengan operasi yang dulu dijalani oleh Kyungsoo. Ya~ jadi kalian bisa mengira-ngira bagian tubuh mana saja yang berubah dari diri Baekhyun.

Identitas Baekhyun juga telah diubah. Sekarang hanya akan ditemui Byun Baekhyun dengan jenis kelamin perempuan di kartu identitasnya maupun surat-surat penting lain yang dimiliki nona Byun itu. Semuanya diurus oleh Park Chanyeol. Benar-benar pria raksasa yang berhati malaikat, 'kan?

"Benar-benar cantik..." tanpa sadar Jongin berucap seperti itu. Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya langsung memukul kepala Jongin. "_Ish! _Kenapa memukulku? Aku belum selesai bicara. Baekhyun _noona _benar-benar cantik, tapi Do Kyungsoo adalah yang tercantik. Kenapa kau cemburuan sekali, huh?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kini malah mencubiti perut suaminya karena terlalu gemas pada ekspresi bodoh sang suami.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengulum senyum. Mereka merindukan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Pasangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang selalu lucu. Apalagi dengan kehadiran bayi mungil penuh keajaiban di antara mereka, keluarga kecil itu terlihat sangat sempurna.

**..**

* * *

**_©Unplanned Love_**

* * *

**..**

Sore ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan berdampingan di tepi Sungai Han. Mereka berpisah dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo karena pasangan suami istri itu harus segera pulang. Mereka tak bisa terlalu lama mengajak bayi usia dua bulan berjalan-jalan di luar ruangan. Bayi usia dua bulan tentu masih sangat rentan, 'kan? Apalagi saat ini masih musim dingin.

"Aku senang bisa kembali. Setelah ini kita harus menemui _eomma-_ku, _ne_? Aku tak sabar ingin melihat reaksinya. Beliau pasti senang karena aku sudah mewujudkan keinginannya," ucap Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang sangat halus. Operasi pita suaranya berjalan lancar, dan hasilnya memuaskan. Operasi-operasi lainnya juga demikian. Semuanya sukses.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Dua insan itu saling diam untuk beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara. "Ini sungguh tidak direncanakan," ucapan Chanyeol terdengar ambigu karena sebelumnya mereka berdua hanya hening. Ucapan yang ambigu itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Chanyeol pada akhirnya ikut berhenti berjalan.

Dua sosok itu kini saling menatap. _Background _warna _orange _yang dihasilkan oleh sang mentari yang hampir terbenam menambah indah pemandangan itu.

"Apanya yang tidak direncanakan? Kita merencanakan untuk kembali ke Korea sejak awal. Jadi, apa yang kau anggap tidak direncanakan?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, selanjutnya meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun. Ia meletakkan tangan kanan itu tepat di dada kirinya. "Detakan cepat ini. Detakan cepat ini yang tidak direncanakan. Kau bisa merasakannya?" Baekhyun terpaku mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Chanyeol yang berpacu kencang. Ia tak mengerti kenapa jantung Chanyeol bisa berdetak secepat itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menarik tangannya dari dada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik kembali tangan Baekhyun. Kembali menempelkan tangan Baekhyun tepat di dada kirinya.

"Detakan ini sudah lama aku rasakan, bahkan saat kita baru pertama kali bertemu saat masa orientasi di jenjang _high school. _Saat itu kau masih berstatus sebagai _sunbae-_ku. Detakan ini yang membuatku selalu merasa kikuk saat berdekatan denganmu. Semua ini sungguh tidak direncanakan," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih belum paham sehingga ia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun yang tadi ia tempelkan di dadanya kini ia genggam erat. Baekhyun terkejut dan salah tingkah mendapat perlakuan itu. "Byun Baekhyun. Aku tak pernah merencanakan semua ini sebelumnya. Aku tak pernah berencana untuk jatuh padamu sebelumnya karena kita sama-sama pria. Tapi kini semuanya berubah. Kau adalah seorang gadis yang penuh pesona, dan tak mengherankan jika aku semakin jatuh dalam pesonamu. Byun Baekhyun, aku memang tak berencana untuk mencintaimu, tapi ternyata perasaanku semakin tumbuh walaupun tanpa rencana. _Saranghae, _Byun Baekhyun. _Would you be mine?"_

Baekhyun semakin terkejut dan ia tetap menatap mata Chanyeol dengan bingung. Mata Chanyeol menyiratkan ketulusan dan keyakinan. Baekhyun sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Selama satu tahun lebih mereka bersama-sama, dan Baekhyun selalu merasakan sensasi aneh saat mereka bersama. Ia merasa nyaman dan bahagia. Ia juga selalu gugup saat melihat senyum Chanyeol, dan ia merasakan adanya sengatan listrik ketika tanpa sengaja mereka melakukan _skinship. _Tapi Baekhyun meragu. Bagaimana jika...

"Kau hanya mencintaiku karena aku sudah berubah menjadi seorang gadis?" tanya Baekhyun. Hal itu yang membuatnya ragu. Ia merasa terluka saat melontarkan pertanyaan.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Baekhyun. Tidak. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa aku sudah lama merasakan perasaan aneh padamu? Dulu aku mengelak semua itu. Aku berusaha untuk menghapus perasaan itu, tapi aku tak pernah bisa. Aku mungkin sempat mencintai Kyungsoo, tapi perasaanku padamu tetap tak pudar. Nyatanya aku malah semakin mencintaimu sampai sekarang. Cintaku padamu sama seperti cinta Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Tulus dan tanpa syarat. Tak bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

Diam. Baekhyun diam. Ia masih terus memikirkan tentang semuanya. Ia bahagia saat mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. Tapi ia takut. Ia takut jika kelak Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya karena ia bukanlah wanita yang sempurna. Ia hanyalah seorang wanita hasil rombakan tangan-tangan dokter.

"Kau...apa kau benar-benar bisa menerimaku tanpa syarat?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. Ia mengecup punggung tangan Baekhyun sekali, lalu ia kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Cintaku memang tidak direncanakan, tapi sudah sejak lama aku merencanakan untuk menerimamu tanpa syarat," ucap Chanyeol mantap.

Baekhyun meraih bahu Chanyeol dan menarik tubuh tinggi Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Ia lalu memeluk Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Aku...aku mau menjadi milikmu, Park Chanyeol. Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Senyum Chanyeol terkembang sempurna. Ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Terimakasih, sayang. Aku janji akan selalu menjagamu dan tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Mereka masih terus berpelukan untuk menyalurkan perasaan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka melepas pelukan itu. Mereka saling tatap dengan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan, kemudian Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya saat Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. _Cup. _Bibir Chanyeol bertemu dengan bibir Baekhyun. Ia dengan sangat lembut melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya, tapi hanya ada rasa cinta yang begitu besar disana.

Hanya beberapa menit dua insan itu berciuman. Akhirnya kini mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan penuh cinta. "Baekhyun, kau melihat putra kecil Jongin dan Kyungsoo tadi?" tanya Chanyeol. Wajahnya masih berada di depan wajah Baekhyun. Mereka masih berdekatan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Kris kecil sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku menyukainya!" jawab Baekhyun girang.

Baekhyun tak menyadari bahwa aura Chanyeol berubah menjadi gelap seiring dengan seringai setan yang tumbuh di bibirnya. Chanyeol secara perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kekasih barunya. "Kalau begitu..." nafas hangat Chanyeol menggelitik telinga Baekhyun. "...ayo kita mencoba untuk membuat bayi kecil seperti milik Kyungsoo dan Jongin, sayang."

Mata Baekhyun seketika terbelalak usai mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang mengandung makna mesum. Dengan cepat Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol, dan berlari menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"_Ya! _Sayangkuuuu~ Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol berteriak seraya kakinya mulai berlari untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti berlari, lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Ia melepas _wedges _merahnya, lalu...

_BUGH BUGH_

...sepasang benda berat itu menghantam kepala Chanyeol secara telak.

"DASAR KAU PARK '_PERVERT' _CHANYEOL MENYEBALKAN!" suara melengking Baekhyun itu mengakhiri cerita ini.

**..**

**_Unplanned love for an unconditional love..._**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Dan saya menyelesaikan sequel ini dengan sangat cepat. hehehe~**

**Nama anaknya Kaisoo jadinya Kris soalnya aku pengen mengenang Kris :(**

**aku gak tau ini endingnya mengecewakan atau enggak, tapi ini kemampuanku :D terimakasih yang sudah setia membaca dan memberi komentar buat FF ini di chapter sebelumnya:**

**Prince Changsa, oneheartforsuju, rossadilla17, LuXiaoLu, unny2013, PandaCherry, sehunpou**

** I love you all :***


End file.
